Shifted Through Time
by Ansela
Summary: SG1 X Halo When a temporal anomaly pulls the Master Chief and Cortana back in time, they meet strange new allies and deadly new enemies. AU
1. Chapter 1

Ansela: Hello all, and welcome to my new fic. Sorry for not posting anything for so long, but someone (glares in brother's direction) crashed my computer and my father had to complete reset my system.

Timmus: It wasn't my fault...I swear. I just hit a few buttons by mistake.

Ansela: Nevermind. Anyway, things are working again and I should be updating semi-regularly. BTW...I haven't played HALO 2 as I don't have an X Box, so this is most probably an AU for Halo as well as Stargate.

**HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO**

The sleek black _Prowler_ class stealthy ship slipped out of the shadow of the moon that it had been hiding behind as the two Covenant scout ships jumped into Slipspace. Despite the end of the Human-Covenant war nearly three years before, both sides still did regular reconnaissance throughout known space. The pilot of the Prowler was not in the Eridanus Secundus system for recon however; he was there to investigate his past.

Moving stealthily through the system's asteroid field, the ship moved towards the barren, glasslike surface of the second planet of the system. Once a thriving rural colony, the Covenant had found it, wiped out its meagre defences and then bombarded its surface with superheated plasma, boiling the oceans and rivers and turning the ground to glass in the intense heat. Not a square inch was left untouched. It was something that the Prowler's pilot had watched dozens of time from orbit; something that he had fought to prevent on dozens more. He had always hoped, somewhere deep inside, that his first home had escaped the brutal assault of the Covenant's religiously motivated war.

Fingers flying furiously over the control console of the Prowler, the lone pilot, known only as the Master Chief to most, set the black ship carefully down on the smooth surface of the planet. Records indicated these co-ordinates as the former site of Elysium City, his home for the first six years of his life. The Master Chief, SPARTAN-117, was one of 75 children taken at the age of six and put through intense military training and high-level education. By the age of fourteen the children, known as SPARTANs, were winning every battle scenario their instructors could think of, usually against crack troops armed with real weapons. At fourteen they were mentally and physically augmented to make them into supersoldiers; faster, smarter and stronger than any other human, with split-second reaction times, the ability to lift objects many times heavier than themselves and able to make complex reactions almost instantly. They were the only ones capable of handling the revolutionary MJOLNIR battle armour, which increased their reflexes and strength, and with these suits they were practically invincible against any human opponent.

But the Covenant weren't human. The difference races and advanced technology of the alien forces meant that even the thirty SPARTANs that survived the augmentation process were slowly whittled down to a handful of warriors. The methane breathing Grunts, the most common of the Covenant race, were barely a threat as they were natural cowards, spoiling many a Covenant ambush with their high pitched chatter. Only the ones assigned to special units were well armed and trained. Another common race were the bird-like Jackals, agile creatures who communicated in a series of barks, which were well used to using wrist mounted shield units to defend themselves. The field commanders of the Covenant were the Elites, tall and agile bipeds, well trained in the use of all Covenant weapons. All Elites were equipped with full body shields, except for those that used the camouflage units that enabled them to move around undetected. Elites were the bane of many human soldiers existence, with their ability to command any Covenant race and control the majority of Covenant vehicles, including the one man Ghost hovercraft, Banshee fighters and Wraith mortar tanks. Also within the Covenant hierarchy were the Hunters, tall armoured warriors, armed with a plasma mortar and a thick metallic shield. The combination of the armour and the shield made them almost impervious to small arms fire, except for a few small vulnerable spots. If they were enraged then they would charge into battle, raising the spines on their back and using their shields as extremely effective battering rams. Few challenged these behemoths; there were recorded instances where Hunter had walked straight over Grunts and Jackals without breaking their stride. The SPARTANs had the capability to kill them all, could halt a ground assault with just a few well placed teams, but they were eventually worn down to a handful of soldiers, with most of them being killed in the defence of the UNSC stronghold on the planet Reach, the planet where the majority of their early training had taken place.

Putting aside his contemplations of his past, the Master Chief began to shut down the engines and ships systems in preparation for exiting the craft.

"Master Chief? I'm detecting an unusual energy reading approaching our position." The voice of Cortana, the intelligent AI residing in the neural interface of his MJOLNIR battle suit, cut through his concentration and brought up the appropriate sensor readings for him to review in his HUD.

"What do you suggest?"

"Processing…" she paused for a second, and the Master Chief could almost visualise her standing with her arms crossed, number scrolling down the length of her body, "It's moving too fast for us to restart engines, lift off and attempt to outrun this anomaly in the air. I suggest diverting all power to shields and hoping that your extraordinary luck holds out." Before she'd finished talking, the Master Chief had already raised the shields and began to divert power away from the other systems. As he finished doing this he braced himself in his seat, resolving to ride out the approaching energy storm.

As the energy wave approached it became visible in the still air. Multicoloured bolts of electricity sparked in all directions, forming patterns in the air and fracturing the glassy ground as it approached the motionless Prowler. It swept over the former ONI scout ship as if it wasn't there, the lightning bolts somehow bypassing the shields and striking the matt-black hull. Realising this, Cortana used her remote link to the ship to divert the shield power to reinforcing the hull integrity instead, not wanting to see what would happen if the energy entered the ship and struck the Master Chief's MJOLNIR armour.

Eventually the storm passed, and the surface of Eridanus-2 was visible again. For several seconds neither the SPARTAN nor the AI could speak, stunned at what they could see from the Prowler's view port. Where the ground had once been barren glass, it was now covered in lush grass, bordering a thick forest of vibrant, healthy trees. Birds and insects flew around in the air, and the shadow of something larger passed through the pine forest.

"Cortana?"

"Scanning…we are still on Eridanus-2, but something has happened. There are traces of what could be temporal energy all around us, indicating that we may have been pulled backwards in time."

"Or forwards. Maybe planets that have been glassed recover if given enough time. We won't know until we find some clue as to when we are." He glared at the area visible through the viewscreen, though the gesture wasn't visible through his tinted faceplate. "Atmospheric and gravitational conditions?"

"The atmosphere is suitable for a human, although I advise that you don't break the suit's seal in case of unidentified toxins. Gravity is Earth normal. You should have no problems. What weapons are you going to take?"

"The M6D and the M90. That should be sufficient." The Master Chief strode over to the sealed locker beside the exit hatch and selected a pistol and shotgun from the weapons stowed within. He stuffed a couple of boxes of shotgun ammo and several pistol clips into his belt pouches before opening the hatch. Air rushed into the Prowler with a hiss, and the ramp began to slowly descend to the ground. He ignored the ramp, and jumped to the ground, landing silently despite his enormous weight. As he entered the forest, cradling his shotgun in his arms, Cortana sent the command back to the Prowler to seal itself back up and activate its camouflage shield. The stealth craft's outline flickered for a second before becoming fully invisible.

**HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO**

The Master Chief suppressed a flare of annoyance as he moved silently through the pine forest of Eridanus-2. It had been almost two hours since he'd left the Prowler, and there had been no sign of anything civilised ever existing on the planet, except for an ornately carved stone ring and pedestal twenty minutes behind him. He was travelling roughly north, planning to travel as far as he could in that direction before night fell. He paused as he heard sounds of movement close to his position, then ducked into a crouch, bringing his shotgun to a firing position as a human figure pounded through the trees nearby. Several more humans followed, weapons clutched tightly as they occasionally looked back in the direction that they'd just come from. Ignoring Cortana's protests, Master Chief followed them through the trees, easily keeping pace with the humans without being seen or heard. After a couple of minutes the twelve humans stopped, with two of them practically collapsing next to a small stream.

"Catch your breath guys, then we're moving again. We don't want Ba'al catching up to us. Not today anyway." The leader, a youngish male, scanned the forest behind them with his weapon ready, a large black man by his side. On the other side of the clearing were two others, a blonde woman and a man who could almost have been the leader's twin. Both were watching for anything moving in the forest that they would be heading into. When the woman looked in the Master Chief's direction he stood still, hoping that he was too far away for an unaltered human to see him in the gloom. To his relief, her eyes passed straight over him.

Within a couple of minutes the group was moving again, continuing at the same pace they were moving at before. The Master Chief once again kept pace with them from the trees, wondering what was chasing these humans on the seemingly deserted planet. Suddenly several figures stepped out from the trees ahead of the humans, causing the front two to stop suddenly and raise their weapons at the newcomers, dropping to their knees to allow those behind to take aim as well. The new arrivals seemed to be another group of humans; this time armed with ornate staffs instead of the assault rifles of the first group, and wearing what appeared to be ancient chain mail. The staffs were levelled menacingly at the first group, and sparks ran along their heads and they opened out slightly to reveal what looked like primitive plasma conducting coils to the Master Chief. Several more of these strangely armed humans appeared behind the others, and half of them spun to face this new threat, the appearance of which meant they were surrounded.

"Interesting…the armoured humans appear normal, but heat sensors reveal that they are carrying some kind of parasitical creature in an abdominal pouch, much like a marsupial." Cortana switched the helmet's view to show the data from his heat sensors, which revealed the creatures that she'd mentioned before.

"Are they Flood?" The Flood were parasitical creatures that the Master Chief had first encountered on the ring world called Halo, and would burrow into a host and take over their bodies from the inside out, leaving them a deformed shadow of their former selves. Humans and Elites that were taken over were often used to attack non-infected creatures that tried to resist the Flood's advance. Anything else either became food or was used to breed the next swarm of the balloon-like infection forms.

"Doubtful. Those…creatures do not appear to be deformed as Flood hosts tend to be. I think we're dealing with a different type of parasite." The two groups were still in their positions, and to the Master Chief it seemed like neither side wanted to start the bloodshed. Suddenly one of the aliens spun round as a twig cracked in the forest, and the humans took their chance. Opening fire at the aliens surrounding them, they knocked down the one who'd turned away and ran through the ones blocking their path. Two, armed only with pistols, ran straight for an unseen point in the forest, while the others followed, almost walking backwards as they fired on the aliens pursuing them. Bullets and energy bursts flew through the air as the two sides fought, until eventually the aliens were no longer a threat. The Master Chief followed the humans as they fled, letting his M90 shotgun hang from its sling as he switched to his M6D pistol.

More shots were heard from the distance, impacting on trees as they flew through the forest, and several crescent shaped aerial craft appeared over the forest. They swooped down; firing energy bolts from larger versions of the alien's weapons. The leader of the humans began to signal to his team, giving orders to spread out. The aerial bombardment continued as they did so, few of the shots coming close to the humans.

"Chief, I suggest that we get out of here…NOW!" Cortana screamed in his ear, the AI knowing the SPARTAN's tendency to get himself involved in all kinds of trouble. As usual he ignored her, as he tended to do when he was near a fight.

Suddenly a blast landed near the blonde woman, the shock of the impact forcing her off her feet and knocking her into a tree. The Master Chief spied several of the alien foot soldiers advancing through the trees towards her position as she struggled to get up, her leg bent at an unnatural angle. The aliens were closer to her than the other humans were, as she'd dropped back slightly at a signal from the human leader. Reacting without fully thinking, and ignoring Cortana's protests, the Master Chief sprinted towards her, his inhuman speed enabling him to reach her before either side and vanish back into the trees before anyone could react. Now, perhaps, he could find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ansela: HELLO AND A GOOD DAY TO Y'ALL! TODAY WE WILL BE REVIEWING PROPER TECHNIQUES FOR SHOOTING OUR YOUNGER BROTHERS!

Cerrin: Sorry, Ansela's a little sugar high at the moment and _extremely_ angry at her brother and his best mate.

Ansela: WHY AREN'T YOU IN RUNESCAPE STOPPING SLIMEBUCKET'S EVIL PLAN?

Cerrin: _(rolls her eyes) _Because Plot Bunny told me you needed help. _(knocks Ansela out with her staff)_ Ansela does not own Stargate, Halo or its characters. They are the property of MGM and Microsoft/Bungie. She also does not own Plot Bunny or myself. Enjoy!

HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO

'_Damn it Cam, this was supposed to be an easy mission. Tag along with the SG-15 and SG-27 Marines and scientists and help them carry some equipment to a possible naquadah mine here on P9-whatever. Ba'al was not supposed to be here, and his Jaffa weren't supposed to chase us back to the goddamn 'Gate. What went wrong?'_ Lieutenant Colonel Cameron 'Cam' Mitchell thought on this as he ran back to the Stargate, keeping one eye on the path behind the three teams, watching for their Jaffa pursuers. Every now and then he glanced at the two scientists belonging to SG-15 and SG-27, as neither geologist was used to running any distance. He noted with disgust that the two civilians hadn't even drawn the handguns they'd been issued with. _'At least I can count on Daniel to pull his weight in a fight…unlike those two.'_ He glanced towards the front of the group, where Sam and Daniel were running ahead to make sure the path was still clear.

In a small clearing that they'd passed on the way in, the scientists collapsed next to the clear stream, forgoing their water bottles to drink from the stream, regardless of the danger. He gave and exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes in Teal'c's direction.

"Catch your breath guys, then we're moving again. We don't want Ba'al catching up to us. Not today anyway." SG-1 and the Marines acknowledged him with nods, but the two collapsed civilians ignored him. He took up position at the edge of the clearing, next to Teal'c, watching for the Jaffa pursuing them, knowing that Sam and Daniel would watch the trees on the other side without being told.

Soon they were moving again, pounding along the path, hoping to reach the 'Gate before Jaffa reinforcements did. Suddenly several of the Jaffa stepped out from the trees, forcing Sam and Daniel to drop into defensive postures. Several more Jaffa came out behind the teams, forcing them to bunch together as half of them spun round to meet the new threat. The stalemate dragged on for what seemed like a hundred years to the former pilot, although in reality it was only a few minutes.

Suddenly one of the Jaffa turned, looking to see what had caused a twig to snap behind him. Sam took the opening, ramming her shoulder into the one who'd turned as she fired at his partner, Daniel taking out the other pair blocking their way. A few stray shots whizzed through the air as the Jaffa fell backwards from the force of the close range attack, both groups of Jaffa caught off guard by the sudden strike by the human teams. Cam signalled for the teams to spread out through the forest and create less of a target even as he heard the shrill whine of a diving Death Glider. Shots from staff weapons flew past their heads as the pursuing group of Jaffa began to catch up, and the military personnel on the teams began to weave through the trees, never taking the same line more than once. The geologists on the other hand were running in a straight line, only luck preventing them from being hit by the distant Jaffa and the aerial bombardment of the Death Gliders above them.

Suddenly another Death Glider joined the battle, coming in from the sun and striking suddenly, leaving the teams no time to avoid its attack. One of the twin blasts hit the ground close to Sam, the shockwave from the impact knocking her off her feet and into a tree. The other members of SG-1 turned to help her, determined not to leave her to the much closer Jaffa. Before either team could reach her however, a large armoured figure burst out of the trees, landed next to Sam and returned to the shadows, taking her with them. Neither side had a chance to aim their weapons at the Kull-like creature, it had moved so fast. Shaking off their shock, SG-1 knocked down the nearest Jaffa and continued their retreat to the 'Gate, noting that SG-15 and SG-27 were almost there.

Returning through the 'Gate, Cam thought about the mysterious creature in the forest. All three teams were more subdued than normal, aware that one of their number was missing as they ducked to either side of the ramp and yelled for the iris to be closed. A few shots managed to pass through the event horizon before the iris sealed it shut, after which only a few thuds were heard. Cam had never met the Kull supersoldiers created by the half-ascended Goa'uld Anubis, having been in the F-302 project at the time, and for that he was glad, From the mission reports and what Daniel had told him, they were not to be trifled with.

"What's going on here? I thought P9X-5672 was supposed to be uninhabited." General Landry strode into the Gateroom, eyes flicking over the three teams assembled there. "And where's Colonel Carter?"

"We are unsure of Colonel Carter's whereabouts General Landry. She was taken by a creature reminiscent of Anubis' Kull warriors." Sharp intakes of breath were heard throughout the Gateroom as everyone remembered the black armoured inhuman creatures.

"Is anyone injured?" No one answered in the positive. "Good. Briefing room…now." Cam sighed. It looked like this day was going to get even worse.

HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO 

Sam groaned slightly as her weight shifted onto the leg that had struck the tree, eyes springing open as the pain caused her to regain full consciousness. Quickly assessing and dismissing the neatly splinted leg, she surveyed the room, using the cabinet next to the bed as a prop. It was bare, containing only a bed, the small cabinet she was using as a prop and what appeared to be a restroom. There was no more furniture, although there was certainly enough room for it, and no belongings were scattered around. _'Must be a guest room. That would explain the décor.'_ The only features on the plain grey walls were the lights set in small recesses and the two doors. Hobbling slightly because of her broken leg, Sam went to check out the open restroom, hoping to find some clue as to where she was.

The restroom was as spartan as the main room, containing only a basin, stand-in tub with showerhead and a toilet. A bar of soap and roll of toilet paper had been left in there, placed carelessly on the back of the basin as if they were an afterthought. _'This doesn't look like anywhere Ba'al would put me, and it most definitely isn't the infirmary, nor is it the _Odyssey _or the _Daedalus_, and I doubt that this is Asgard or Tok'ra. Where in the universe am I?"_ Leaning carefully on the walls, Sam made her way to the only other door in view, a door that she hoped would lead out of her not-so-luxury suite. As she approached, it opened automatically, revealing an austere grey corridor, lit only with a few lights close to the ceiling. Several more rooms and corridors branched off the main one, creating a maze of interlacing passages. As she hobbled down the main passage, corridors brightened or darkened as she approached. Hoping that someone was giving her a sign, Sam followed the brighter ones, looking for someone else in her unusual surroundings.

As the lit corridors gave way to a darker, console filled bridge area, Sam gasped. An armoured figure, similar to the Kull warriors of Anubis, was seated at the centre console, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She began to back away slowly, remembering the awesome power of the bio-engineered monstrosities, only to find that the bridge door had sealed shut behind her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She blinked. The creature was standing, hands held out slightly to show that it wasn't carrying any weapons. "I only want to ask you a few questions?" He, for the voice was male, stepped closer and she edged away, putting a console between herself and the behemoth. "Help me out here Cortana!"

"_Start with going back to the command seat Chief. You're intimidating her. Please take a seat Colonel Carter, before you damage your leg any further."_ The voice issuing from the speakers located around the bridge was female, and Sam instinctively looked for a source. As she did so, a foot-high, semi-holographic woman materialised above a pedestal next the 'Chief's' chair. _"And introductions would probably be in order as well. My name is Cortana. I'm a starship grade AI, capable of hard transfer into any suitable system. I am programmed for infiltration and sabotage of enemy systems. The Incredible Hulk here is Master Chief SPARTAN-117, the last surviving member of the SPARTAN program. He is a bio-engineered supersoldier, with neural, chemical, biological and cybernetic enhancements designed to make him the best possible warrior. Until their destruction, he was the leader of the MKII SPARTANs. The SPARTANs were a large part of the defense of the colonies, and were instrumental in the battle for Earth."_

"Earth? We don't have any colonies, we can't make AIs yet, and we definitely don't have any secret projects called 'SPARTAN'. And as for defending Earth, no-one would ever dare attack us with the Asgard protecting us." Sam glanced between the two of them. "And how did you know my name?"

"I read your dogtags while you were unconscious. I wanted to know your name before I had to return to the bridge. Cortana's good, but she can't run this ship entirely by herself. You really should sit down you know." Sam did so, taking the seat furthest from the command chair. "They gave us more questions than answers though."

"What kind of questions?" Sam was still wary, even though the Master Chief and Cortana had yet to make a threatening move towards her. She was also smart enough to realise that if they did decide to hurt her, then she wouldn't be much of a match for them even if she was uninjured and fully armed.

"What year is it? What were those creatures attacking you and your team? What is the USAF doing on a planet several hundred light years away from Earth? How did you piss those creatures off? Those sorts of questions." Cortana ticked the questions off on her fingers as she went through them, grinning at Sam and the Chief as she did so.

"To answer the first question, the year is 2005, and on Earth it's almost the end of November. The other questions however, are a bit more difficult to answer. I would have to explain a lot of things, dating back to 1938 at the earliest."

"It's okay, we've got time."

"You sure?" Both the Master Chief and Cortana nodded. "In 1938 archaeologists working on a dig at Giza, Egypt found a large cover stone and metal ring covered in an unknown language..." (A/N: I am not going into the history of the Stargate, as it has pretty much all been explained in the series and in fanfiction.)

HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO:HALO

"So you're saying that this creature just appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Colonel Carter from underneath both yours and the Jaffa's noses, and vanished back into thin air without you firing so much as one shot to stop it." To say that General Landry was annoyed at his flagship team was an understatement. SG-1 was the team that most of the SGC looked to for advice and guidance on dealing with offworld situations, and the team most likely to come back alive from a suicide mission. They never left a team member behind and never accepted death as an option. Hell, Daniel Jackson had come back from the dead several times.

"It appeared so fast sir, that by the time we realised it was there, it already had Carter. If we'd tried to stop it after that, then we might have hit her by mistake."

"It was similar to Anubis' Kull warriors, perhaps a later version that he never had chance to deploy?" Daniel was only half paying attention to the other occupants of the briefing room, trying to figure out what had taken Sam on the planet. "But it didn't go in the direction of the Gate, or back towards Ba'al's camp. It went into the forest. There's a chance that Sam's still somewhere on P9X-5672." Landry nodded, and went into his office, shutting the door so that SG-1 couldn't hear his end of the phone call that he made. A few minutes later he came back, looking slightly happier.

"The _Odyssey_ is ready to go. If Colonel Carter's still on the planet, it'll pick up her transponder signal. They're just waiting for you." SG-1 nodded and grouped at one end of the briefing table, waiting for the transport beam that would take them up to the _Odyssey. _


End file.
